My Girl
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: All her childhood life, Alexis Rose wonders why she looks so much like the big Broadway Star Rachel Berry Hudson and not the lady who raises her as her mother. Based on the movie Beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

**My Girl: **Finn and Rachel always wanted to have a child and they did at twenty-six. But with their dreams, they both knew raising a child would be hard. Finn went off to the and Rachel continued to be a Broadway Star. This led to Quinn Fabray, a close family friend, and Rachel's manager to be Alexis Rose's mom. Now at nine-years old, Alexis doesn't get along with Rachel and questions why she looks like the big Broadway Star.

**Based on the movie, Beautiful.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Is this what we want to do?" Twenty-six years old Finn Hudson looked over at his wife Rachel Berry Hudson. A beautiful baby girl was welcomed into the world seven hours ago. Rachel wiped her tears with her hands.

Rachel considered this a lot. Do they raise a child and still follow their dreams at the same time? Who would be there for their baby? What will happen to their future? She knows Alexis Rose means the world to them. She's so important but also her dreams is. She can't do both. She can't raise a mother and be a Broadway star at a young age. She can't raise Alexis alone after knowing her husband will be leaving for the army in two weeks.

"I love her." Rachel choked up. "I love her with all my heart. I love you. Why do we have to do this? Can't I be a mom and a star?" She leaned her head against Finn's shoulder.

"Rachel.." Finn kisses Rachel's cheek. "We are still her parents. You know that." He says rubbing her back. "And Quinn will always be here for us." Quinn Fabray has been Rachel's long time best friend ever since they were two. She's married to Noah Puckerman who is also going to the Army with Finn.

"I should get the award for the worse mother in the world. I'm going to be in her life, and she'll grow up thinking Quinn is her mom. That hurts so much, Finn." Rachel confesses. "What if you come back? What if you accidently tell her the secret we've been keeping? Or what if you never come back?" She hated thinking so much about the future and how they'll be separated.

"Ssh..." Finn cooed Rachel. "I love you. We're going to be okay."

"How can you say that?!" Rachel cried. "You don't know anything."

"Okay, okay..maybe you need to sit down. Let's get you to relax." Finn says. Rachel shook her head. "No. I want to spend time with my sweet little daughter." Finn nods. He gives Rachel space. It's what she needed the most.

Quinn and Puck arrived hugging the Hudson's who were going through a rough time, making a tough decision in their life. "Please take care of Rachel and Alexis for me." Finn tells Quinn. She nods and gives Finn a big hug.

"Please take care of Puck for me." Quinn says. Finn nods as well. He and Puck hug it out. The three of them look at Rachel who was hurting so much inside.

They thought a child brings happiness to the world.

But all it became were worries.

* * *

Nine years later Rachel has played the lead roles of The West Side Story and Les Misérables . She's certainly won five Tony awards. Broadway life is crazy busy but she's enjoying everything. She loves giving autographs to her fans, getting on stage everyday and night, and wearing a green mask.

As of now, she's Elphaba. She's made it to where she wants to be. On the third week of her show, Wicked she decided to celebrate the night with Quinn and week fans would show up at the audience. Every week they would cry, give up a standing ovation, and young girls would say how much she inspires them. "I never want to stop. Thank you for helping me." Rachel smiles at Quinn who got off the phone. "You're welcome. I'm here for you, always. You're the greatest star." Quinn says.

The two woman were interrupted by Alexis pulling Quinn's shirt. "Mom! There are cameras everywhere outside. And everyone inside is staring!" She warned them. "I told you, you should of taking that green mask off!" She glared at Rachel.

Over the years, Alexis grew up to look more like Rachel, and grew a special bond with Quinn. She never gets along well with Rachel. She always makes smart remarks about her. "It's because I'm famous." Rachel responds back. "They're here to see me."

"Why would anyone want to see a lady wearing green all the time? I think it's ugly on you." Alexis says crossing her arms.

"Quinn!" Rachel tries not to roll her eyes on Alexis. "She's being very rude."

Quinn pats Alexis on her back. "Alexis, sweetheart? That's enough please." She says kissing her forehead. "Finish up your chicken."

"I don't want it. I'm going to get fat like Rachel." The little girl says. Rachel glares, hoping the three of them aren't making a scene. "Honey! That isn't nice." Quinn says. "Can you apologize?"

"No!" Alexis says. "I'm telling the truth. She is fat and ugly." She stuck her tongue at Rachel. "You're pretty mommy." Quinn caught Rachel looking down. She could tell she started to feel upset. "Thank you baby." Quinn says. "Please be nice."

No one said anything. Alexis shrugged her shoulders and played with the rest of her chicken nuggets. "Excuse me. I have a phone call." Rachel excuses herself. Quinn understood. She only excused herself if it was an emergency or if it was from Finn. The last time Rachel saw Finn was last Easter. Every chance he got, he always asked how she's doing, and how Alexis is. Rachel never had anything nice to say with her relationship she shared. "Finn?" She asked trying not to cry.

Finn who was overseas with Puck smiled as he heard the sound of her voice. "Rachel! I'm so happy to hear from you." He says. "I'm sorry I couldn't come home this week for the Holidays." He apologized. "How is everything?"

"Good. Good." Rachel says. "I miss you."

"I miss you more than anything. And our girl." Finn says. "How is she?" Finn became an Uncle, not the father. That's what Alexis grew up knowing.

"She hates me as usual. She can't stand me. She just called me fat and ugly before speaking to you. We don't have the best relationship. I wish we did." She held her tears. She didn't want to start crying.

Finn sighed. He wished for the best between his two favorite girls. He wasn't fond about what he was hearing. "Babe? You're beautiful. You're not ugly or fat." He convinces her. "Do you need me to have a talk with her?" He asked calmly.

"There's no use. Nothing is ever going to work." Rachel says. "I want to see you, Finn."

Finn clears his throat. "I want to see you so much. Hopefully, I'm on a leave soon."

"I hope so too. You've missed so many of my shows. Sometimes I stay strong, only for you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I really wish I can be there. I love you so much."

"I love you." Rachel closed her eyes. She opens them wide after hearing someone coming in. "I got to go babe. Times up. I love you. Bye." Finn hangs up the phone. Rachel says I love you again and bye. She hangs up the phone as well. She jumped when Alexis came into t he bathroom by herself. "Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked concerned. She gave eye contact when she didn't get a response. "Honey-"

She stared at Alexis washing her hands. "Sweetheart-"

"Stop calling me names! I'm not your honey or sweetheart! I can be on my own. I'm old enough, you know!" Alexis shouted. Luckily, it was only them two in the room.

"Alexis..you have no right to talk to me like that."

"Well you have no right to treat me like a baby. You're not my mom." Alexis says. She walks into a stall and slams the door shut in Rachel's face.

Those four words has put a big whole in Rachel's heart. Those words she wished she never heard coming from her daughter's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Quinn greeted Rachel good morning the next day. They live in a Victorian home together with Alexis. When Finn and Puck are home from the Army, Finn sleeps with Rachel, and Puck sleeps with Quinn. The house is big enough for the five of them.

She noticed how Rachel's eyes were swollen. "You okay?" Quinn asked worriedly.

She grew even more concerned when she didn't hear a quick response. "Rachel?" She calls out for her attention.

Rachel stared at her. She promised herself she wouldn't show any emotions. She let out a pout and then her tears started flowing. "I can't stand Alexis hating me. I love her so much." She placed a hand on her mouth. "I want to be her mom."

Quinn walks over to her friend. She smoothed her back then pulls her back into a hug. "You are her mom, sweetie. You have to remember that." She wipes the tears away from Rachel's eyes. "She loves you. I know she does."

"And in what world are you in?" Rachel asked. "Do you see how she treats me? Like I'm nothing." Before anyone could respond the girls were interrupted. Quinn's work phone rang. It's not a surprise. The phone never stops ringing, especially when you're a manager.

She always excused herself to talk in private. _"Hello? Yes, this is Quinn Puckerman. I'm certainly a manager. Rachel Berry..Yes...what? You know I can't do that! I've been her manager for years! How can you make me do this? What am I suppose to say?! Fine, alright..But I'm not happy and I know she won't be!" _Quinn angrily hung up her phone. She seriously couldn't believe this.

She slowly returned back to the kitchen where she saw Rachel look concern. "Quinn?" She nervously called out for her friend's attention.

"Rachel I need to talk to you." Quinn says trying to cool down.

"You can talk to me Quinn. Of course..."

"It won't be so easy." Quinn cries. "My boss called me. They want me to be someone else's manager. Another Broadway actress but she lives in London. I'm so, so sorry." Quinn cried. She never cries, at least not in front of anyone. She hid her tears and she was good at that.

This one was different. "What's her name?"

"Gabriella Jones." Quinn responds. "I'm going to have to move out." She paused and looked up the stairs where Alexis is sleeping. "I can't take Alexis. She has to stay here because this is where her home is, her school, and her friends." Quinn thought about this a lot. How is this whole situation going to work out? She won't be around a lot, it will just be Rachel and Alexis who barely can say a word without hurting each other's feelings.

Quinn worries for the both of them. "You're going to leave me with Alexis? Do you even hear half of the things she says to me? What am I going to do without you? How am I going to raise her on my own?" Rachel realized she was yelling. She didn't mean too. She yells when she's upset.

"I start in two days. We'll find you a manager within these next forty-eight hours. I'm sure she won't be so bad.."

"Quinn? How can you leave so suddenly? I'm here where I am because of you. It won't be the same without you."

"I believe in you Rachel. I really do. I believe you will continue to be as great of a star you are now. You'll get to like this new manager. And hopefully, you and Alexis will get along. It's what you always wanted."

"I know, I know." Rachel says. "I was never expecting this."

"Neither was I." She and Rachel hug tightly. "We'll get through this together. I promise." Quinn smiles while they hug.

It was like that. True friends keep their promises no matter what.

* * *

Knowing these last two days were going to be the last time Quinn spends with Alexis is the toughest thing she's ever done. Throughout the days, she never told Alexis about her leave. They spend the day together watching Disney movies, dress ups, and Alexis plays the violin with pride.

She didn't want this day to be over.. Would Alexis hate her the minute she finds out? Will she never speak to her again? It's one thing Quinn feared.

It's a routine to tuck her in bed every night. Even if she's nine. No matter how old Alexis gets, she'll want to be tuck in bed after hearing a story. It's who Alexis is. "Did you enjoy the book?" Quinn asked sitting on a chair by Alexis side. She read the last few pages of "Matilda."

"Yeah." Alexis responds. "I enjoyed it a lot now that I didn't hear Rachel singing while you read to me." She says. She grabs her stuffed animal called Zoey a furry white teddy bear. Quinn gave that to her when she turned three. It's now or never. She has to say something before it's too late. She put in a lot of consideration telling her family. "Baby girl, there's something I have to tell you."

She strokes Alexis's arm. "I don't know how to say this.."

"Mom, please tell me. Whatever it is, I'll understand." Alexis says. She touches Quinn's fingers with her hands. Quinn grabs them with comfort. "I wish it can be that easy.."

"Please? We tell each other everything." Quinn nods. Secrets are never kept. "I'm not Rachel's manager anymore." She took a long pause, expecting what will be Alexis's reaction.

"Not anymore? That's so awesome. Does that mean she'll be leaving us?" Alexis asked with high hopes. Quinn tried not to laugh at her cuteness. "Baby you don't understand.."

"What?" Alexis asked. She put down Zoey by her side and sat up.

"I'm leaving you in two days with Rachel. My boss signed me with another actress in London. I want you to stay here so you won't leave anyone behind." There's a fresh tear streaming down Quinn's brown eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands as she started crying. "I'm so sorry my baby girl. We can still keep in touch. You can call me, write to me, email me, and maybe even facetime. I love you so much." She tried kissing Alexis but she turned her head around.

The little girl has never felt like this. She didn't know if she was mad, sad, or angry with Quinn. "Please say something baby.." Quinn pleaded. Alexis shook her head. Suddenly, she had this idea she thinks can happen. "I'm coming with you."

"Baby, I already told you-" She was cut off.

"No! I'm coming with you. I'm flying to wherever you're going. You cannot leave me here, mom." Alexis shouted. "Please don't leave me." Quinn's heart crushed into millions of pieces when she saw Alexis pout. Her pout has turned into tears stream. And her tears turned into sobs. She hid herself under her blanket while she continued to sobbing. Alexis has reminded Quinn of Rachel when she's upset. "I'm sorry.."

_She'll be okay. She has to be. Rachel will be with her. Everything will be fine. _"Or everything won't be fine." Quinn whispers to herself as she left the room, leaving Alexis behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Alexis still never gave Rachel a chance after Quinn left a week ago. She hated being Rachel who constantly gets the center of attention. She goes everywhere Rachel is. She'll go to rehearsals, sometimes meetings, shows, signings, and being around paparazzi. Everywhere they'll go, fans will ask if she's Rachel's daughter. She responds with a quick response as a "no way" and Rachel says "she's my niece."

"Come on sweetie. Hold my hand please. I don't want you to get lost." Rachel said to Alexis as they were passing the busy streets. Often Alexis would try not to hold Rachel's hand.

"I can walk in the streets alone without holding someone's hand. I never hold your hand anyways." Alexis says walking in front of Rachel.

Rachel stopped to take a deep breath. They both left from a dress rehearsal after meeting up with the new manager Leah Collins. Rachel liked her, but of course she misses Quinn a lot.

"I really wish you can start being nice to me. It really hurts my feelings." Rachel gently touched the young girl's shoulder.

She turned around with a huge glare. "I really wish I can have my mom back." She says. And with that she walks away with an attitude. Rachel chases after her in the big crowd.

The one thing Rachel knew is that she would not disappoint Quinn. She can do this. She can make everything right with Alexis.

* * *

She hasn't played the violin since she received the horrible news. Quinn always told her to never give up playing. She knows she doesn't want to give up in doing something she loves to do. She's going to continue, and maybe someday she'll get accepted into Julliard. Her dream school.

When she plays, the one thing she hates the most is being interrupted. Rachel knocked on the door to call ask if she would like a snack. She made Chocolate Chip Brownies, one of Alexis's favorite. "Hey you. Are you hungry?" Rachel asked patiently.

Alexis stopped playing. "No. I'm playing. Can you leave me alone?"

"Honey-"

"I like to play in piece. Leave me alone." Alexis demanded.

"I made your favorite brownies."

Alexis moaned. "They're not as great as mom's."

"I'm trying my best! You're not giving me a chance!"

"I don't have to give you a chance!" Alexis placed her violin down carefully. "And I'm sick of everyone asking why we look alike or why we're related. It never stops!"

"Baby-" Rachel was cut off.

"You don't get to call me that. Only my mom does." She takes her violin and storms upstairs to her room. She has a lock. She can concentrate there without having Rachel but in.

_Who does she think she is? _Alexis rolls her eyes before she began to play music again.

* * *

"Hi, I would like to catch a flight to London from Ohio? Three Hundred? Okay. Thank you." Buying a plane ticket has been on Alexis's mind all the time. She doesn't want to continue living with Rachel.

_Why did any of this have to happen anyways? "_Alexis Rose! What do you think you're doing?" She jumped by the sound of her voice.

For Alexis, she figured that she had tons of birthday money saved up. It was enough for one ticket. She's never rode on a plane by herself before nor does she know any of her friends that has. It's a scary thought, but anything to see Quinn again.

The idea of a nine-year old frightens Rachel to death. She knows it will also make her look bad if Quinn ever found out. She has to stop this. "Buying a plane ticket." Alexis responds covering the ear piece of the phone.

"Alexis, you're not buying a ticket. Give me the phone." Rachel didn't mean to sound too harsh. She cannot let Alexis run away. "No! It's too late. I'm not living with you anymore."

"Yes you are! Alexis, please?" Alexis looks into Rachel's eyes. She can see fresh tears. It's the first time Alexis realizes Rachel really cares about her.

She hung up the phone. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She apologized looking down on the ground.

"Sweetie.." Rachel hesitates to hug Alexis. By her surprise, Alexis accepted the hug. "I'll call and cancel whatever it is you payed for." She says stroking Alexis's hair. "Promise me, you'll never try to run away ever again."

Alexis nods whimpering. "I miss my mom. That's all! All I want is to see her. I miss her hugs, her kisses, and she used to sing to me." She wipes away her tears. "Can we at least visit her sometime?"

"Oh Alexis.." Rachel pauses. "Even if we could, we don't have enough money for the both of us."

"Fine! Then can she come home to visit?" Alexis pleads hoping for a better response.

"I hope she can. I miss her too." Rachel smiles. "We'll do our best to contact her." She hugs Alexis for the second time.

She rubs her back. "Mom used to rub my back."

"I know, sweetie. I know." Rachel says pulling her close for comfort. "We're going to be okay, alright?" Alexis slowly nods.

Maybe this will be the start of a new friendship.


End file.
